shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SilverWolfSW
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Time Pirates page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|''' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! and possibly tea. If you need help, come on down to the '''COOLEST' guy on the wiki! [[User:Rukiryo|'Admiral Rukiryo']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! Enjoy yourself here! with a DON! Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Ahoy Thar! Yo SilverWolf! This is veteran user Wyvern 0m3g4 here; the guy who owns the Spike, Jolly D. Chris and Valkyrie Pirates pages you've left comments on. As someone who loves this wiki's community and enjoys accepting more people into this family of ours, I'd be perfectly willing to help you with your crew. With that said, I'll do my best and get started right away. So firstly, I should direct you to our rules page for creating and editing articles on the wiki. This is here because I noticed some of your characters seem to go against our established guidelines. Thankfully though, not everyone in the Time Pirates is like this, so you don't have to completely redesign the crew by scratch. Some minor changes here and there will be all you need. With that in mind, I'll run down the list of what I see as going against canon, which is what this wiki tries to prevent. #First, as you may have seen on your Jikan-Jikan no Mi page's comment section, there is already an existing Jikan Jikan no Mi on the wiki. Because we follow the rules of One Piece's canon, and because there can only be one kind of Devil Fruit power in existence, your fruit unfortunately cannot have the same name and power as the pre-existing Jikan Jikan no Mi. The only way you could have the older Jikan Jikan no Mi would be if its owner, 13th madman, gave it to you. Considering I doubt he'd do that, as the fruit is now an important piece to his own story on the wiki, I definitely suggest trying to find other ways to manipulate time as a power, or even use a different power all together. #Now for Two-Faced Xander. As I'm sure you're aware of by now, him having two Devil Fruit powers at once goes against canon, and therefore violates the wiki's rules of preserving canon (considering our wiki exists in the same timeline as the manga and anime.) There's no two ways about it I'm afraid, Xander cannot possess two Devil Fruit powers, so please try to choose one and keep it at that. On the subject of Devil Fruits, he also cannot use the Hie Hie no Mi nor the Magu Magu no Mi, as both fruits are still being used by Aokiji and Akainu, who are still very clearly alive. So again, please try to find a different fruit that Xander can use; or even better, try to find an alternate method of how he could use his powers, as that would both be much more interesting and fun to read about than if it were a Devil Fruit power, and you wouldn't have to worry about the power you're looking for being taken already. Grimm Reaper, Coco and Braylen have me a bit concerned too, mostly because I'm not sure what you have in mind for Grimm's soul reaping abilities, and I'm not sure if Coco's Clone Clone no Mi is the same as Mr. 2 Bon Clay's Mane Mane no Mi or not. As for Braylen, I also have the sinking feeling his Devil Fruit may have already been taken, as there are already so many different kinds of energy controlling Devil Fruits on the wiki as it is. Aside from that exhausting list of things that need changing, everything else seems fine so far. Well, that is, unless I've missed something important, which is most likely considering maintaining Devil Fruit powers on this wiki isn't something I'm particularly good at. As for making this crew better, well... That's a tough one for me, as I'm a firm believer that so long as a wiki's rules aren't violated in any way, then there's no wrong way to make your own characters, powers, locations and so on. I guess if I have to make a suggestion as to how to improve a crew on this wiki, it would be to first pay careful attention to how Oda writes the various pirate crews of One Piece and see how he designs and develops them. Seeing how diverse in behavior and appearance the pirates of One Piece can be is a good source of inspiration in my book. Some like the Straw Hat Pirates may simply be a crew full of randomly assorted people, while others like the Beasts Pirates may have a theme or motif that connects every individual member of the crew. Certain crews may even simply be written around a single belief, ambition or philosophy, such as "we believe people should be free to do whatever they want, so we became pirates and encourage others to be pirates too" for example. The next thing I think helps the most is focusing on the characters you've created for the crew, as they're obviously the main focus and are what makes the crew what it is. When developing my crews, I never think of how I can make the whole crew better, but rather how I can improve the members of the crew and make sure they live up to what I intended for them. When developing your crew, focus on one of its members at a time. Better yet, ask yourself questions about your character; where were they born? What do they want to do with their life? What abilities and skills do they have? How did they end up where they are now? Things like that. I always find asking questions makes things easier for me when I want to flesh out the members of my own crew(s), such as The Valkyrie Pirates for example. And if that isn't helping, I take a break, listen to some of my favorite music and day dream about my crew doing stuff while the music plays. This isn't something you have to do since I don't think this will work for everyone, but I find it helps me get random bursts of inspiration for developing my characters when all else fails. But getting back on track here, I seriously suggest focusing more on how to make each member of the crew better, instead of the crew. A crew of pirates is only as amazing or strange or what have you as the individuals who make up the crew. The Straw Hats are considered a crew of oddballs because of how many strange people are in it, and they're considered reckless, dangerous and crazy because so many of its members (especially Luffy) tend to do bizarre and daring things that no normal person would do, such as invading Enies Lobby or punching a Celestial Dragon. So instead of putting the cart before the horse, I advise you focus on working on your characters and giving them more detail in their history, appearance, powers and perhaps most importantly, their personality. The more developed and fleshed out your characters become, the more improved your pirate crew as a whole will look in turn. On a final side note, I also suggest thinking heavily about what kind of ship they're using to get around the world. What does the ship look like? How did they get it? Does it have any weapons or other devices on board? And so on. I find it's a small and less important aspect of the crew in comparison to the members themselves, but it's still worth working on and developing your crew's ship, since it helps make your crew stand out just a bit more if they have their own unique base of operations, home, mode of transport, and so forth. Now that I think about it, it's also a good first impression of your crew. Usually the first thing people on this wiki see of a crew will be its ship, flag or captain. These three aspects can help shape expectations of what your crew will be like to readers, which means a good first impression can go a long way as well. Well, I guess that's all I have. I'm not very good at giving out lots of ideas as to how to improve a crew, since I find one's "good idea" may not necessarily be the same as another's. How I run my crews on the wiki won't be the same way someone else runs their's, so I tend to not even bother sharing tips or suggestions with other users. I guess what I'm trying to get at is that beauty is in the eye of the beholder, you know? At the end of the day, it's going to be your opinion of your crew that will be most important. Whether you like what you've done or not with the Time Pirates is up to you; everyone else's opinions are less important in comparison. So long as you haven't broken a wiki's rules when creating or developing the Time Pirates and its members and ship, then everything else is entirely subjective. What makes a crew "better" changes from person to person. All I can do to help you is share my ideas of what "better" means to me. The rest is up to you. You can take my advice, ignore it, or choose which suggestions of mine to follow and which to decline; but in the end, your ideas and choices will define your characters and crew, and making it better will fall upon your shoulders most of all. With all that said and out of the way, well, er... Heh, welcome to the wiki. ^_^';' Odd way to introduce someone, I know, but then again I'm an odd guy. I hope that despite my overly long message here, it's managed to help you in some way. If it hasn't, then you have my sincere apologies. v_v And finally, I also apologize for the length of my rambling post here; it's a bad habit of mine. I had a lot on my mind despite this being a simple request and all, and I guess I got carried away again. TL;DR: Welcome to the wiki! To make your crew better, please read our rules page, edit some of the problems regarding your Devil Fruits for the crew, pay careful attention to how Oda makes and writes crews, and try focusing most of your effort into developing the Time Pirates' members and ship(s) as much as you can. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 13:26, January 30, 2018 (UTC)